


【鹿樱】王車易位

by YBC



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YBC/pseuds/YBC
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru
Kudos: 6





	【鹿樱】王車易位

后来樱常常想起那个男人，以及他们在夕阳中最后进行的那局棋。他所有的表情都是淡淡的，连带着最后留给她的那个微笑也是淡淡的。  
  
“若王有难时，应当弃車保王。”他瘦长有力的手指捏住她的白王，移动到一边，把她的白車提到自己面前，正对他的黑后接下来的去路。“权衡取舍，你懂的，樱。”  
  
时隔多年以后，她又听到自己被以此名唤称。男人日渐低平沉稳的嗓音如同掺着乙醚，让她无法抗拒地困倦无比。她想伸手去握住那颗在夕阳中熠熠闪光的白色塔車棋子，但是手还没有碰到就摔倒在棋盘上。  
  
醒来的时候身边的人说他们已经安全了，此处距离木叶一百五十公里。  
  
“鹿丸呢？”樱记得自己只是这么简单地问。也许是因为她也只需要一个简单的答案而已。  
  
“……鹿丸大人，被乱军杀害。”  
  
真的时隔多年，樱确实已经不记得自己当时是怎样的心境，但是她记得自己默默低下头展开了一直握着而生疼的手掌。一枚白車静静地躺在她的掌心，因为握得太紧，玉石的棋子没有磨好的一个棱面割开了她的手指，白車因此染上了血液。  
  
他难得微微得意的声音和玉石落在棋盘上啪嗒的轻响一起在樱耳边响起，敲在她的灵魂上，震得她一生难以忘怀。  
  
“王車易位。樱，你会赢的。”

  
*  
  
“你啊，也不必把自己逼得那么狠。”  
  
鹿丸常常对樱说起这句话，场景一般是无人在场的什么角落，比如巷子里，杂货店拐角，或者火影楼洗手间门口。  
  
樱往往回看着他，停顿固定的三秒，然后笑起来说：“其实也没有多狠。”她笑得美丽，却无论如何让鹿丸无法将其与多年前元气烂漫的春野樱联系到一起。如今她的笑容像是泡在腐水中的绿叶，看着颜色不错还光泽发亮，但不能碰触，一碰就会发现底子难看的很。  
  
“再说了当火影可不就是这样吗？”她用一块湿毛巾或者湿纸巾或者近处水龙头的水直接泼洒在脸上，让带着寒气的水膜覆盖整张脸，带来些微清醒然后继续去处理永远处理不完的事情。“火影啊，就是要为够人鞠躬尽瘁，死而后已的。”她说。  
  
鹿丸长久没有吸一口捏在手上的那根烟，烟灰掉下来之前被擦完了脸的樱轻巧地从嘴边截了过去，夹在两根细白的手指中间，眯着眼睛吸了一口。被这样催着掉下来一截烟灰的香烟没有下一次被美丽双唇亲近的机会，樱随手将它丢在地上不轻不重地踩了过去。  
  
“别多抽烟了，鹿丸。”樱背对他挥了挥手，“你再这样我要对香烟加税的。”  
  
鹿丸无声地笑了一下，余光不小心瞥到反光的什么东西上自己的笑容，惊觉竟然跟那个白脸佐井颇为相似。樱曾经将佐井的笑容斥为无意义的假笑。  
  
‘要么就别笑，假笑做什么？白白浪费力气。’她是这么说的。  
  
鹿丸于是开始不理解自己：为什么要假笑？不笑反而省了许多麻烦。不过他没有很多时间找到这个答案，他跟上女火影的步伐，口中说着：“刚才那句话，以后不要跟别人说了。”  
  
樱头也不回地说：“什么，烟草税那句吗？”  
  
“死而后已那句。”鹿丸回答。“被人听到了以后哪还有人敢当火影。”  
  
樱扭过头来看他，露出和他差不多的表情，完美，贴切，就是不真实：“不会的，不当上不会有这种感觉。火影也是围城啊，里面的人想出去，外面的人想进来。”  
  
鹿丸懂她的意思，但他装作没有懂。女火影的思路有时过于跳脱，和漩涡鸣人不同的那种跳脱，当他没有想好怎么回答的时候一般都会装不懂。而这一次大概因为是无关紧要的事情，樱没有问他的看法，也没有进一步解释，仍然继续向前走。

*  
  
春野樱不是自愿成为火影的，只不过前辈们死的死伤的伤，平辈们失踪的失踪，受害的受害，剩下的都是家族的掌门人，唯一合适的只有她这个第五代第六代火影的弟子。  
  
鹿丸不知道在接受元老任命的前一个晚上她做了什么，只不过那天他坐在火影办公室里和其他人一起等到樱过来的时候看到她的脸色还不错，平静地从他们手中接过了委任状，随后从容地讨论起火影就任仪式的事情。  
  
鹿丸承认自己有时总有点想看透一切的恶趣味，所以他盯着樱的表情，想从那过分无波的面容中看出一点端倪来。但一直到最后她都没有露出什么他认为应当会有的，不够火影的表情。她有时甚至会淡淡地笑一笑，比如当与会者说起她的身段与纲手不相符，火影袍还是得全部重新做的时候。  
  
这时鹿丸忽然发现自己马上就要成为她的下属了。这个认知让他有点不真实，面前的这个女人怎么看怎么有点扭曲，一会儿是小时候爱哭的模样，一会儿是少女时在同期中出类拔萃的模样，他有点分辨不清楚，不过最后决定不去分辨清楚。  
  
奈良家，只要辅佐好火影就行了，不管在位的是哪一个。  
  
不过鹿丸心里还是有点不舒服，他一向最讨厌做无用功，而目前看来为了迎接鸣人做的那些修行显然成了完完全全，百分之百的无用功。  
  
不过春野樱也未必就会做的比鸣人好非常多吧。鹿丸是这么想的。毕竟鸣人至少还跟在纲手和卡卡西身边进行了好一段时间的火影修行，真要论起来也比面前临危受命的樱要有经验多了。大概自己学习的那些东西也不会全无用武之地。  
  
而不幸的是，不仅这些东西没有用武之地，甚至鹿丸觉得自己需要进行额外的其他学习。  
  
前面的半年中一切看起来都顺风顺水，七代目一板一眼地做火影应该做的事情，处理文件，巡视，开会；处理文件，巡视，开会……火影应有的一切表现她都很完美，仿佛生来就是要套上这一身火影袍的。  
  
然后有一次冗长会议的中场休息，火影去了一趟洗手间，十分钟都没有回来。  
  
鹿丸很快就察觉了这不正常的时间，嘱咐静音组织延长茶歇的时间就快速到了洗手间那里看看火影是否有不妥的地方。还没进入女厕所，他就听到一阵剧烈的干呕声。  
  
这种声音几乎只能分辨出性别而分辨不出个人，但鹿丸就是能断定，此刻在卫生间里干呕的就是樱。他轻轻推门进去，反身锁上。这个楼层的女厕所很少有人会用。  
  
他走到传出干呕声的隔间那里，轻轻敲了一下隔间门问道：“七代目，你在里面吗？”  
  
干呕声一下停止，鹿丸听到冲马桶的声响，然后女人平静的声音传出：“嗯，稍等一下，我马上就出去。你先回去吧。”  
  
门外有渐渐远去的脚步声，她盯着下方不断旋转的水流，想着这下水管道实在是太细，要不然也许可以连自己也可以一起冲走。无法抑制的反胃现在已经随着干呕而稍微缓解了一点，樱想着幸亏自己开会之前没有吃什么东西，现在要吐也吐不出来。看了一眼手腕上造型简单的手表，她知道自己已经超时了，于是深吸一口气准备赶快出去洗个手回到会议室去。  
  
调整好脸上的表情，樱拉开隔间的门，一抬眼就看到刚才让走的那个男人还靠在洗手台那里，低垂着头似乎在看洗手台上的洗手液。樱有点庆幸自己刚才已经调整好状态，不至于一看到鹿丸还是干呕后面色发青的模样。  
  
她走过去拧开水龙头，一边洗手一边说：“鹿丸，就算这个洗手间不常有女士使用你也不要在里面逗留这么久啊，被人看到了可是要说闲话的哦。”  
  
鹿丸看着她如常的面貌，除了几根头发不合时宜地飘到了前面来，她看上去没有任何不对劲，也看不出来刚才在隔间里似乎连肺都要干呕出来的女人就是她。他指了指她出来的那个隔间问道：“刚才怎么了，吃了什么生冷的东西吗？还是会议室里的空气不行？”  
  
樱失笑。她关上水龙头从旁边抽了一张擦手纸说：“没什么，就是突然有点不适而已。很正常嘛，你看很多人早上刷牙的时候都比我现在严重呢。”  
  
她丝毫不想跟鹿丸说，自己这是一种心理症状的生理性表现，可能是神经紧张之类的。自然她也没有吃药，万一被人发现刚上任没多久的火影就开始吃什么缓解神经问题的药物的话舆论不知道会有多难听。不过是胃痉挛引起的干呕而已，忍一忍，可以忍过去。  
  
前面的二十几年她忍耐的事情可多了，没有哪一件比这件简单，所以樱也觉得自己没理由忍不了。  
  
马上就要跟鹿丸擦肩而过的时候，鹿丸伸手拽住了她的肩膀。樱微微错愕地扭头看他。鹿丸张了张嘴又闭上，似乎吞回了本来想说的一句什么话。他的眉毛塌了一下，露出个几年前在他脸上还经常出现的无奈表情，轻柔地开口说了另一句：  
  
“你啊，也不必把自己逼得那么狠。”  
  
樱的胸腔好像被一把铁锤狠狠敲了一下，以至于她偷偷藏着泪水的槽晃动不已，那咸涩的液体碰撞来碰撞去马上就要溢出。但现在她很能控制自己，只皱了皱鼻子，并没有说什么，拍了拍鹿丸放在自己肩膀上的手轻声道谢。  
  
鹿丸不需要这声道谢。他在想的是自己需要格外关照一下樱的身体，也许从某种意义上来说，她和鸣人是相似的，很容易忽略自己的身体健康。  
  
当樱发现鹿丸给自己的火影大事表上有季度体检这一项的时候想反对已经来不及了。她刚刚从十分钟的午睡中醒来，额头还有一点点胀痛，皱着眉低声说：“鹿丸，我是医疗忍者出身，我的身体状况我自己比谁都清楚。而且这种事情让有心人知道的话也不是好事吧？”  
  
“嗯，只要我知道就行了。”鹿丸轻描淡写地说。樱抬头看他，心里觉得烦躁而且奇怪：“你要知道干什么？”  
  
“作为火影第一辅佐官，我有义务根据你的身体状况来灵活调节每天的工作量还有我自己的自由裁量空间。”鹿丸说得很理所当然。  
  
樱半张着嘴看了他半晌，最终无奈地笑出来：“鹿丸，你简直像个老妈子。”  
  
鹿丸不以为忤：“如果让您口头上批评两句就能老老实实去体检的话，这也没什么。”  
  
“好了，我知道了。”樱伸手将接下来要看的文件拿到手边，翻开第一页低着头说：“你现在是没结婚没妻子孩子，这点管人的心情全在我身上呢。”  
  
鹿丸无声地动了动嘴角，转身出去到自己的办公室去。他的办公室就在火影办公室旁边，方便一个内线电话他就能立刻到场。  
  
因为不是聊这种事情的场合，所以鹿丸没有告诉樱他可能很长时间都不会结婚，因为他拒绝了砂隐公主的求婚。  
  
说来也奇怪，生活于他而言是只要上点心就能看到走向的棋盘，然而就算他看得清楚，很多时候在副线推进上却还是慢人一步，连求婚这种事都是女方来做的。  
  
他和手鞠最后一次以私人身份见面是在一次砂隐和木叶的友好交流会后，她提出了这件事。  
  
‘我爱罗他没什么意见，而且现在两村之间几乎没有什么冲突，所以如果你同意的话——’手鞠没有看他，即使是她，这种时候也不能不怀着惴惴伪装淡定。  
  
鹿丸和她看着相反的方向。他不知道女性收到求婚的时候是什么感觉，不过反正大概不是他当下的感觉。  
  
‘抱歉，手鞠，我们不要再考虑这件事了吧。’他平静地说。  
  
手鞠的肩膀狠狠抖了一下，她转过头看着他，脸色有些不可思议。她这样冷静的人脸上很少出现这样的神色，鹿丸为自己使她露出了这种受伤的表情而自责，但他没有改变意志的意思。  
  
‘你是觉得时间不合适吗，那可以再商量。’她低声下气，几乎说的上卑微。这天傍晚的风非常冷，让鹿丸想起他去风之国时两人夜晚在昼夜温差极大的沙漠中的私会，不过那时候好歹面前还有篝火，而且他可以抱一抱羞涩的女人。  
  
‘不是的。’鹿丸看着即将沉入地平线的太阳，他想抽一根烟，但是刚才从火影办公室出来，他为了防止习惯性在火影面前抽烟，每次去那里的时候都会把烟盒放进自己办公室的抽屉里。所以现在他没带烟，只能把空落落的双手插进口袋，以免尴尬。  
  
‘手鞠，从中忍考试一直到现在，我仍然对你——有感觉。但我觉得我只有精力做好一件事，注定不能成为一个合格的丈夫和父亲。’他说，‘所以，还是不要浪费时间了。’  
  
手鞠咬了咬嘴唇。其他的任何事情也许此刻她都已经放弃了，但因为是他的缘故，她再次退了一步：‘你又没试过，怎么会知道不成功？’  
  
鹿丸轻笑一声：‘我们奈良家的人都是出名的谨慎，如果不是百分之百能成功，真的很少冒险。这可能是我们的缺陷。’  
  
他没有说任何一句无情的话，但手鞠终于从这句话中听出他毫不动摇的拒绝。苦笑一声，她也没有作出任何希望收回尊严的过激动作，只顺了顺自己的发辫故作轻松地说：‘是吗……那么最后我想问问，是因为火影吗？’  
  
鹿丸扭头看了她一眼。这女人真是可怕，他从一开始就是这么觉得的。  
  
从拒绝婚姻的那一刻起，他们只是砂隐的外交官和木叶的火影辅佐官，所以鹿丸只从容地说：‘那倒不是。’  
  
这件事情以后两人仍然时不时在外交场合上见面，外界也时不时传着两人的绯闻，不过他们久久没有下一步动作，再火热的揣度也渐渐冷了下来。樱曾经隐晦地问起鹿丸是否是因为太过忙碌的原因，需不需要给他放个大假处理私人事情。鹿丸只玩笑般说顺其自然。  
  
樱没有再说什么，但她看上去松了口气，随后重又端起与纲手有了几分相似的笑容：“好吧，那下午叫元老们过来开会，上次说的提案也该过了，这群固执的家伙。”  


*  
第七代火影春野樱，以睿智果敢，有勇有谋著称，她在位期间完成了她的两位老师同时也是火影的前辈计划更改的许多内容，木叶因此气象一新。人们谈起这位女皇一般的人物时除了这些主流事迹，对于她的私生活也十分津津乐道，包括她一生未婚，孤独终老。  
  
大多数人猜测七代目火影保持着纯洁之身一直到死是为了悼念她一直深爱，但从未在一起的宇智波末裔，也有女权主义者对这种论断嗤之以鼻，认为主流思想狭隘可笑，见不得女人为了伟业而对爱情不屑一顾。当然，还有旁门左道说七代目暗中有不少入幕之宾，只不过公事忙碌，又因为身份敏感，不能轻易结婚，如此不断错过罢了。  
  
世人如何妄加猜测也好，都是想给这神一样的女人涂上点人的色彩而已，然而其实七代目火影的整个火影生涯并不算一帆风顺，中间木叶也曾经爆发过一次可怕的叛乱。木叶高层中不满火影雷厉风行的新政的那些人联合外面忌惮木叶力量的势力，准备将火影刺杀，再立新主。  
  
这场妄图僭主的叛乱十分惨烈，七代目第一次也是一生唯一一次栽了个大跟头。这场叛乱中她失去了自己的友人，山中一族最年轻的族长山中井野，还有她的左膀右臂，当时最受倚重的火影第一辅佐官，奈良鹿丸。  
  
无人知道火影是如何捱过那段时日的，只知道她和仅剩的死士们在外韬光养晦了一年多，最终在砂隐和地下势力音忍村的帮助下重新回到了木叶，夺回政权，废弃傀儡火影，一步一步拔除了木叶所有异端。  
  
平民在意的不过是一日三餐，风调雨顺，对于上面的血雨腥风，只当是隐晦笑谈而已。即使是木叶最为风声鹤唳的那段时间，也没有多少人真正担忧着火影面临的事情，尽管从感情上他们可能还是更支持五代目六代目的弟子一些。  
  
倒是后世的人们，有一点研究欲望的都扼腕叹息，痛苦于自己没有生在那个年代，不能刺探到一星半点当事人的心境，于是只能暗自揣测。  
  
人们对历史总是抱有“如果当初”这样的浅薄假设，于是总有人说，如果当初宇智波和漩涡都还在世，也许火影不会遭此大劫。不过其实两人到底是如何双双离世的，一直是个谜团。  
  
早在七代目还在位的时候，就无意中从夹在晨报中的娱乐新闻上看到过种种猜测。她兴味盎然地读完，忍不住失笑说：“我看再让人这样胡乱揣测下去，恐怕他们去世的原因就会被记录进世界未解之谜了，对吧，鹿……”  
  
她扭过头，身边空荡荡的，空有灰尘在阳光下翩飞，仿佛那个男人手中香烟的袅袅烟雾。  
  
“我这记性。”樱轻笑一声自言自语。  
  
鹿丸去世，快要三十年了。  
  
说来奇怪，鸣人和佐助去世三天以后，她就能时刻提醒自己不要再沉溺于过去，一定要好好站起来，正视他们的死亡。无论何人提起，她都能保持恰到好处的哀伤表情合理说话，从未幻想他们还活着，就算每次提起他们的死亡她都心如刀割也一样。  
  
但对于鹿丸的去世，一直到三十年后的今天，她仍然没有多少实感。仿佛只要她少吃一顿饭，唠唠叨叨的辅佐官还是会拎着食盒推门进来，好说歹说让她先吃饭再处理事情。  
  
樱的办公桌里还一直放着半盒干掉的烟丝，有时候她拿出来想抽一点，想着是消耗品总会越来越少，最终还是摩挲一会儿就放了回去。奈良鹿丸几乎没有送给过她什么东西，这半盒烟丝还是在他以前的上忍宿舍里找到的。樱不是不知道自己这种行为有点变态，但是她忍不住看着那半盒烟丝，想着鹿丸是如何垂眉敛目伸手捏出一撮用滤纸卷好，压紧，点燃，吞云吐雾。  
  
明明是那样怕麻烦的人，竟然还会用烟丝而不是全用便捷的香烟。樱不知道这到底是一个怎样矛盾的人。  
  
处理完手头的文件，樱打了个辅佐官办公室的内线电话，让对方安排医疗部负责人下午过来一趟，关于医疗部的收支赤字过大她要听对方解释一下。  
  
辅佐官诺诺称是，确定樱没有别的吩咐以后挂上内线电话做预约去了。  
  
在这个空隙中，樱向后靠在椅子里，椅背自然向后弯曲，她缩起双腿，让自己悬空，然后微微用力，扶手椅就慢悠悠地，一圈又一圈地转动起来。  
  
很多很多年以前，她走路还会带一点跳跃的青春感，那样大大咧咧地走进卡卡西的办公室时也能看到人近中年的老师还像个孩子一样坐在椅子上转圈圈，每每她撞上都会取笑一番。  
  
‘老师，这行为未免太不稳重了吧？’她把医疗部这一季度的审核材料放在他的办公桌上，看着从来不会批评自己的老师有恃无恐。‘好幼稚。’  
  
卡卡西大概是笑了，在面罩下面她看不见。倒也不是面罩的弧度让她作此猜测，只是卡卡西似乎永远在笑，所以她就自以为是地先入为主。  
  
‘稍微放松一会儿嘛，樱不要对老师这么严格了，老年人的心灵也是很脆弱的呀。’卡卡西那次应该是真的笑了，以至于眼睛都微微眯了起来。樱那时不知怎的莫名有点心疼再疲倦也只能在椅子上转几圈的老师，于是没有多说什么，放下东西以后就离开了火影办公室。走在下楼的楼梯上时她在想着要不要什么时候给老师做个岩烧秋刀鱼便当带过来，然而路上碰到了井野，井野跟她说哪里新开了一家甜品店，约她周末一起去，樱十分高兴地答应，想着自己可以送了便当再去。  
  
后面的那个周末，她既没有去吃甜品，也没有给卡卡西送便当，因为前一天睡得晚了，加上一周以来劳累过度直接睡过了头。  
  
现在，无论是他们中的谁，都再也没有机会一起去吃甜品或者让她送一份便当。  
  
樱无奈地笑笑。自己总以为人生苦长，总有下一次，其实不是这样。就算是奔腾万年的流水，一朝溃堤，也就奔赴着另一个方向再也不会回头了。  
  
如今换她坐在这宽大舒适的椅子里面，一圈一圈，在安静的阳光中放空，终于有点体味到当年卡卡西的心情。可惜如今能够说自己一句“幼稚”的人已几乎都已作古，也没有人会不经过她的同意就贸然进入这威严的办公室。  
  
樱伸手拉开抽屉，看也不看就拿出来一本只有手掌大小的便签本，翻了一会儿倒出来一张照片。这照片更小，只有两寸，白色的背景，上面的少年束着短炸的发辫，微微皱眉，一副懒散疲倦的样子看着照片外的她。樱躺在椅子里凝视着照片，半晌才微笑着低语：  
  
“都是你这家伙的缘故，我连变得太老都不敢啊。”  
  
属于青春在握之人得意的那句“我不需要百豪维持外貌”被扔进了历史的垃圾桶，樱也和自己的师父一样，用积尘的百豪维持着自身的容颜，停在三十年前的那个夏天。  
  
你走之后，我的时间就停止了。  
  
这句话她没有说出来，她只是摸着奈良鹿丸中忍登记名册上撕下来的这张照片出神。他竟然没什么不是合影的照片，樱不想在人山人海中寻找他模糊的头颅，所以只拿了这张照片而已。  
  
不过有的人死去了，却在以另一种方式与活人永存。从那以后樱每每做一件什么事总要想鹿丸会怎么想，鹿丸会提出什么建议，鹿丸会如何评价……  
  
啊，也许这就是她总是下意识地觉得鹿丸还在自己身边的原因吧。  
  
在这样的“鹿丸假设”中，樱做下了无数英明的决断，从来没有走错一步路。旁人如何称赞她都一笑了之，然而午夜梦回的时候，樱一直在想，如果那时候自己也听了鹿丸的话，也许今日一切都会有所不同。  
  
至少鹿丸不用代替自己坐镇在木叶，最后被叛军围攻至死吧。  
  
但她那个时候实在是太着急了，急着想证明自己足以成为一个优秀的火影，急着想完成老师和师父的遗愿，急着带领木叶从战争和失去领袖的阴霾中走出来。她做的决策和下的命令都是对的，只不过并不迎合了所有人的目的而已。  
  
“不如先缓一缓，七代目。”鹿丸是这么说的，他认认真真面对樱，说了不止一次，“动作这么大，元老会和家族还有其他旧势力都会有反弹的。”  
  
“一缓不知道要缓到什么时候。”樱坐在椅子上，细长的手指有一下没一下地敲击着桌面，“这次让着他们，他们下次只会更加有恃无恐。”她看向鹿丸，眼神中透露出她希望他被自己说服的意思。  
  
鹿丸怎么会不了解樱这么些年来的处事风格。医疗部改革也好，木叶官僚制改革也好，全部都在她类似于专断的行动下强行推动。他当然知道火影做的是对的，也只有这样才能在根本上拔除木叶存在已久的沉疴，但他还是不得不为此担忧，提防着心存不满的人会对火影不利。  
  
火影大刀阔斧地走在前面，他就跟在后面一步，小心地盯着逆风而行的兽类。  
  
也许也是因为他拒绝不了当下火影盯着他的这种眼神。那样坚定而闪闪发光，里面带着一切拨乱反正后天清月明的光彩，未来在她的眼中，她希望自己能和她一起向那个未来迈进。  
  
“好吧，您说的有道理。”每一次，他都是如此回答。她眼睛一亮，让鹿丸觉得接下来费点心神也十分值得。“还有，下午是季度体检。”  
  
“好。我觉得我能活到一百岁。”樱笑眯眯地说。  
  
他们都还太年轻，不过三十的年纪，没有学会万事都要往最坏的地方考虑。等到反应过来时，暗部部长被刺杀，头颅装在石灰盒子里送到火影办公室，叛军围住木叶，兵临城下。  
  
孤身一人坐在火影的办公椅上的时候鹿丸想起了很久以前的一段经历，曾经在晃动的大船上跟一个西洋人下的第一盘西洋棋。  
  
走棋规则对奈良鹿丸来说是非常容易理解的东西，不管什么棋通常说一遍就能完全记住，也因为能够充分理解和利用这些规则，他在多数棋艺上都颇为精通。不过所有棋类中他最喜欢的还是将棋，而不是木叶大家族里面盛行的围棋。  
  
世界在他眼中就是一盘棋，每个人都要各司其职，围棋这种每一枚棋子都价值相等的存在让他觉得脱离现实。不像将棋，香车就是香车，王将就是王将，即便升格也永远不可同日而语。护送任务时那位西洋人教他的，就叫西洋棋。棋子的造型更讲究艺术些，大体的规则倒是差不多。  
  
对大多数事情兴致缺缺的鹿丸唯独对各种棋类十分上心，了解走棋规则以后便请那位西洋人跟自己下一盘。西洋人虽然也玩棋多年，但完全不是几乎已经参透了“棋道”本质的鹿丸的对手，很快王前的防守就被扫空，鹿丸的黑車下一步就要移动到直线上虎视眈眈地盯着顶着小十字的最高白王。  
  
他心里正淡淡地在评价这种棋的可玩性还挺高的，排兵布阵上和将棋以及东方的象棋不相上下。然而他正准备将军收棋，那西洋人诡秘一笑，带着奇异的口音说：“抱歉，鹿丸君，其实西洋棋还有一些编外规则我还没来得及跟你说。”他将裸露在炮火中的王棋向旁边移动了两格，随后另一枚没有动过的白車站到了白王侧面的位置，代替它处在黑車黑象黑后下一步的炮口之中。  
  
“王車易位。”他说。  
  
鹿丸眯着眼睛看了看他，确定他不是在胡编乱造，摸着下巴看棋盘上也没有扭转很多的局势。“哦——这种棋竟然还存在牺牲之术。”  
  
“正是如此。”明明仍然身处险境，却因为信息不对称而能够躲开致命一刀的西洋人有些得意，“毕竟只要王在，一切都有希望。”  
  
鹿丸点头，表示同意他说的话，然后五步又把他将死了。  
  
西洋人很不在意输赢，大笑着夸赞鹿丸理解能力惊人。鹿丸想着那一下确实出人意料，不过布棋的人只想让他惊讶，那最后的白车死得没什么价值。  
  
不过王車易位本身，听起来倒是个暗藏着某种哲言的词。  
  
鹿丸想如果車的牺牲能够保住王的安全倒也是一个法子，只不过退到角落里的王如果想不出办法扭转局势，那也只勉强是苟延残喘的无用功而已。显然这个西洋人做的就是无用功。  
  
但因着这种奇妙的规则，鹿丸倒是对西洋棋很感兴趣起来。以前他竟然没有发现木叶其实有不少人对西洋棋感兴趣，甚至还有一个西洋棋俱乐部，只是无论是成员还是俱乐部组长都是很普通的平民，大概也是这种棋实在是太小众。  
  
鹿丸发现了这个组织以后特意递交了一份申请进去了，然后每周去参加西洋棋俱乐部的活动，其实就是每周报名者的晋级赛。  
  
俱乐部的人比那个教他下棋的西洋人厉害得多，即使是他也没有在一开始占到便宜。除了下棋，这些看似普通的民众在很多方面也有深刻的见解，时不时会在下棋的时候跟他说两句，鹿丸现在看到他们总有种什么人大隐隐于市的感觉。其实木叶也有将棋俱乐部，但是成员太多，阶级分明，规矩复杂，他懒得去。  
  
这种对他来说难得的，风雨无阻的活动一直到后来他成为正式的火影第一辅佐官才结束。  
  
鹿丸一直以为自己可能很久都不会再下西洋棋了，即使是以棋会友也好，跟那些不熟又要附庸风雅的人大概还是下将棋。当他试图说服樱离开木叶，自己留守作为烟雾弹的时候，那个女人严词拒绝，他才叹了口气说：“来下盘棋吧。”  
  
闲下来时鹿丸也会想想自己当初为什么拒绝了手鞠的求婚，恐怕并不仅仅是因为时间精力的问题，毕竟樱是个超绝的领袖，并不需要他时不时匡正糟糕的行为，也许是因为他做不到婚姻最基本的内核了而已。  
  
忠诚。  
  
对唯一一个女人宣誓效忠，此生不变，直到死亡将他们分开。  
  
这誓词跟他成为第一辅佐官那天说的差不多，所以他已经对另一个女人宣誓效忠，没有办法再对手鞠说出同样的话了。  
  
从今以后，就算没有他在身边，樱也能走好接下来的每一步，披着荣光归来，鹿丸如此坚信。  
  
当然他知道自家火影是个什么个性，她憎恨逃避，讨厌别人为自己牺牲，这是她的过往造成的伤痛，可惜的是他必须要在此刻补上一刀。  
  
“将军。”鹿丸轻声念出这盘棋的终局时，火影已经趴在棋盘旁边昏迷了过去。白后和白象对准了他的黑王，白王安静地呆在角落里，她手中捏着被黑后除掉的白車，也因此将黑后引进白方中军，渐渐扭转不利局势，反败为胜。  
  
就让他为那位王，最后一次挡在炮口。

  
*  
  
奈良鹿丸的遗体并没有留下来，据说他死亡的那一天就被叛军焚烧，算得上挫骨扬灰。七代目夺回权力以后也没有给他大肆修建一个漂亮的衣冠冢，只叫人把他的名字一起刻在慰灵碑上。  
  
“他生前是个怕麻烦又不嫌麻烦的人。”火影淡淡地说，“去祭拜的人多了他肯定要一一记住，等我到了净土一定会埋怨我。”  
  
旁人都知道火影对那位睿智过人的辅佐官是怎样的倚重，明白这不是对他牺牲的怠慢，而是她心中的“事实如此”。于是慰灵碑上多了那么一个名字，和其他奈良的姓氏一样，深刻又寡淡地留在了一块石头上。  
  
火影的空闲时间很少，这很少的时间中至少有一半都划给了慰灵碑，这种时候她会屏退所有人，一个人站在这里。  
  
这上面值得她悼念的人实在是太多了，没人知道她心里想的是哪一个，还是每个都轮流想一遍。  
  
死亡是件轻松的事，沉重的是留下的东西，譬如七代目的这些同伴，把一个又一个沉重的包袱搁到了这女人的肩膀上，托付她一起将前路走下去。死者永远停留在原地，背着他们包袱的生者能走多远，他们就能走多远。  
  
樱看着那个自己总是能一眼找到的名字，怔怔地出神。其实她也不知道自己对于奈良鹿丸是倚仗多一点还是其他什么感情多一点，唯一清楚的就是，他是自己在这世界上身心依靠的最后一人，以后她只会是孤身一人披荆斩棘的火影。  
  
领袖没有那么多时间用来追悼，新的辅佐官靠过来低声说下午的行程，樱点点头转身离开了慰灵碑。  
  
回到火影办公室，樱看着下午的会议资料。她无意中瞥了一眼镜子，发现额头上有一根白色的头发。也是她的眼力足够好，不然自己的发色本来就浅，可能看都看不出来。  
  
樱随手拔掉那根头发，坐进椅子里。有的想法就是一瞬间袭来，比如此刻，她认真地想着要不要选一位新的火影。不过因为木叶曾经经历的动荡和她当初为了稳定局势的铁拳，这木叶恐怕一时半会儿接受不了新的领导者。  
  
再说吧。  
  
樱闭上眼睛，准备在会议开始前的一个小时中睡上一会儿。可能是刚刚考虑了新火影的事情，她梦到了当初自己加冕的那一天。  
  
穿过重重飘飞的彩带和穿着白色礼服的人群，她踩着红色的地毯走上高台。礼炮轰鸣中本不应该出现在这里的人背对她站在面前，樱在原地站定，那总有点驼背的懒散男人转过身，看着她笑起来。他手中托着火影的冠冕，平举着送到她面前。樱看到他的嘴动了，大概是引导她宣誓。  
  
“别怕。”他口中说出的并不是誓言。  
  
“我会永远站在你身边，直到死亡将我们分开。”  
  
［END］  
  



End file.
